


Uncharted: The Search for Atlantis

by AllessaRen2198



Series: Shameless Self-Inserts [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Character Death, Exploration, F/M, I'm Sorry, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Oops, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: Summary: Once again, I am back with a shameless self-insert. But this time, it is gonna be a little bit different. All will be explained in chapter one.……………………………..Nathan Drake was fourteen when he met Victor Sullivan. He was fifteen when he first went to prison. He was sixteen when Allessa broke him out of a guarded convoy headed to his, and multiple other prisoners’, executions.Now, two years later he is eighteen. And Allessa, the woman who saved him and fled, is asking him to do the impossible.Find Atlantis.Without Sam.With his brother tied up in an art heist with Sully, Nathan agrees on one condition.She tells him why she saved him two years ago.





	1. To Begin

 

 

So, based on information I’ve found on multiple different sites, I have deduced that this work, and possibly a sequel, will take place when Nate is 18-24 years old. 

 

This is different from my other self-inserts because it doesn’t follow a script. It is a work of pure fiction using the characters Nate, Sully, Sam (by name), and possibly a few others like Rafe and Nadine. 

 

I’m doing it this way because I have always wanted to write a Nathan Drake story, but have never found the right fit. 

 

I’m going to be uploading it in chunks of chapters, which means I’ll write like 4-6 chapters, edit them, and then upload them. This will be easier because I want to get some facts right, double check things, and just make sure it’s a presentable piece.

 

I am going to upload a teaser chapter about how they met to gauge your reactions. Let me know if it is something you would like to see! 


	2. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Greatness from small beginnings"  
> -Sir Francis Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Teaser!

Nate sat in the truck shoulder to shoulder with five other prisoners.  _ Damn Sully! If he doesn’t mount a rescue, I’m going to haunt him for the rest of his life.  _ The truck hit another bump, and his head hit the ceiling. From inside the burlap sack currently pulled over his head, he could make out the figures of the five guards inside their truck, and the five prisoners. Overall there were about thirty, well twenty-eight (two had been shot because they talked a little too loud), in a convoy headed to death’s mouth. 

 

Panamanian prison really was terrible. 

 

Nate leaned back against the truck, trying not to smell the sweat of the others, the dried blood by his nose, or the overall stench of desperation. He ignored the rough rope binding his hands and feet and closed his eyes. 

 

“Do not move. I am going to cut the ropes on your hands. On the count of three knock the two guards next to you out. Quickly and quietly. The others must not know.”

 

The voice was female, smooth and quiet. Nate wasn’t dehydrated. So who was this person? As if in response to his silent question he felt the ropes getting looser. 

 

“Sully.” Nate smiled at that. The old bastard had done it, and just in time too.

 

As the ropes went slack he felt a gun being pressed into his hand. Then the voice spoke. “Three”. Instantly Nate took out the two guards. It wasn’t very hard. Before the other three could protest they, well he didn’t know considering they hadn’t made any noise in the first place.

 

Nate winced as the sack was carefully removed. Before stood a woman, or a girl really, around his age. She was pretty, he thought,  _ even if she is covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. _ She held a finger to her lips and smoothed back the crown braid and bun she had put her hair in. 

 

Then she motioned his eyes to a paper with writing. He nodded and began to read as she made sure the guards looked normal. By normal she arranged them to look as if they had all suddenly decided to fall asleep. One of the prisoners coughed and she jumped.

 

Nate liked this plan. And he had a feeling he would like this girl as well. 

 

As the convoy came to a stop and the two hid on either side of the door, weapons ready, she smiled. A cool, dangerous, and still friendly thing. “Allessa.” “Nate.” 


End file.
